


Merlin's Big Surprise

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible explanation of why Merlin is clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Big Surprise

Merlin woke just before the sun and stretched out the kinks in his body that had formed from sleeping on the hard ground. On standing he looked around at the others still fast asleep and smirked as he heard Arthur roll over and snort loudly. He liked these early mornings when the others were still asleep as he could go about his business without having someone interrupt him with some order to do this or that. He took care of his bedroll, put out food for the others and packed up the supplies. He fed and watered the horses and then decided to head to the lake. Sure it would be a little cold but he could warm the water a tinge.

Arthur awoke with a start and sat up. He took a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes before he looked about. He noticed that someone had taken care of the fire and laid out food. Not seeing his manservant anywhere he simply assumed he was taking care of personal business. Arthur stood up and went over to Gwaine, Percival and Leon, telling them that they needed to get going.

Arthur stepped into the bushes to take care of his personal business. Upon returning he noticed that the others were up and collecting their gear. "Where is Merlin?"

Leon looked up from his gear, "I heard splashing at the lake."

"I'll go get him." Gwaine walked the short distance to the lake and spotted Merlin, his back to him, naked. He chuckled at the sight and, for a laugh, he picked up a pebble and tossed it so that it hit Merlin's bare ass.

"Hey," Merlin put his hand on his butt and then turned to face Gwaine flashing him all his glory.

Gwaine let the chuckle in his throat die as he looked at Merlin. At first he thought he was holding a club in front of him but then realized what he was seeing. After a moment he cleared his throat and walked away, forgetting to deliver his message. He stepped into the trees and then snuck another look to make sure of what he had seen.

Percival came up behind Gwaine as he was spying around the tree. He spoke, making Gwaine jump. "What are you doing? Where's Merlin?"

Gwaine quickly turned around to face Percival. "You gotta see this."

Percival gave him an odd look. "Why are we spying on Merlin?"

Gwaine couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Just take a look."

Percival looked around the tree to see Merlin standing in the lake pouring a bucket of water over his head. He pulled his head back and looked at Gwaine. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

Gwaine smirked at Percival, "Yeah."

Gwaine and Percival were chuckling to one another when Leon came up on them. "Arthur sent me to look for you." He couldn't help but notice the looks on their faces. "Where's Merlin?"

Gwaine couldn't help it, "He's in the lake."

Leon looked at each of them oddly and then looked around the tree. Merlin stood in the lake holding a bucket. Leon looked back to between the two of them. "Arthur wants to get going."

Gwaine and Percival exchanged a glance before Gwaine spoke, "Didn't you see it?"

Leon looked at them uncertainly, "All I saw was Merlin."

Just then Arthur approached the three knights. "What in the world is taking so long? We need to get going and where is Merlin?" He held out his hands as he stressed the man's name.

Leon felt as though he was missing something as he spoke, 'He's in the lake."

Arthur, Gwaine, Percival and Leon all peered around the trees to see Merlin exiting the lake with a bucket in hand.

Arthur spoke, "Why is he carrying a club?"

Gwaine laughed, "That's not a club."

Arthur took another look. "Gods." He turned to look at the others.

Gwaine laughed, "It could explain why he is so clumsy. "

Percival joined in, "I couldn't walk straight with a third leg like that."

Leon, having finally seen what Gwaine thought was so funny, "But he's so skinny."

Arthur simply had a look of shock on his face. "Well now I know which head has all the brains."

Merlin had not failed to notice the slow gathering of the knights of Camelot in the trees. He exited the lake, slipped back on his clothes feeling better for having washed off the accumulated dust and sat down to put on his boots. After putting on his boots, he grabbed the bucket and made his way toward the group who stood there trying to look nonchalant. He smiled at them as he passed, "Shouldn't we get going?" And with that said Merlin tripped and stumbled.


End file.
